Comic Wonders
by Have Socks. Will Travel
Summary: Tsujiai is glad he never let Tateishi borrow his comics.


**A/N: well, I am writing this for a school prompt. Plus I have wanted to write an Ultra Maniac story for a while. I just replaced the names (i.e. Tsujiai and Nina) for other names so my teacher wouldn't have a hard time. I don't think he would understand the story if… well, never mind. The prompt is "Begin a story with 'there was once a chance I didn't take…'" Here it goes.**

**Oo0oO**

There was once a chance I didn't take.

And that was lending Tateishi my comic books. Who knows what would have happened if I had taken that chance? It could have ended up disastrous. Like she could have liked them and kept them for herself. Kaji says that would never happen, but I'm not so sure. Yeah, I know, I'm way over protective of inanimate objects that have no feelings. But, hey, I have feelings. And I would have missed those books like no other if Tateishi had kept them. Sure, I have a big stack of them at home, piled up to my ceiling and all that jazz, but I defiantly would have noticed if they were gone. Probably.

And another problem? What if she had liked them, and wanted to discuss them with me. Sure, I wouldn't have minded, but with Kaji leaning over my shoulder and all, wow, that would have been scary. He was always a bit on the obsessed side when it came to Tateishi, though I didn't notice it until Nina pointed it out to me. That could have been a disaster in and of itself. And who knows. We could have gotten really close. And by close, I mean close. As in like best friends. That's as far as I go for now. Best not think about other things.

To tell you the truth, I have no idea why Tateishi asked me for my manga all those years ago. She seems a little to serious. A serious airhead if you ask me. But Kaji thinks the world of her, so I can't say that. The fact that she likes Kaji proves to all that she is a weirdo. To tell you the truth, my friend is much more absent minded than he lets on.

But the one thing I am glad of, is that I didn't lend them to her. Sure, I had no idea how thankful I would be afterhand. It was a while ago. Fifth grade probably. That was at the time that I thought all girls had cooties and I would catch them if I lent the books to her. Let's just say that I was overly cautious. There was no way in the world that I would ever get cooties.

But it paid off. Sure, I don't know what would happen if I had let Tateishi borrow my books. Probably nothing. Or something, I don't know.

When she asked me for them, the answer was instantanious. "NOOOO!"

But when Nina asked me for them, the answer was also instantanious, "Sure! I'll bring them in tomorrow."

Then as I walked home I wondered why I had let her. I still do. Maybe I had grown up and wasn't afraid of cooties anymore. Maybe it was because she was so innocent and I knew she wouldn't steal them. Maybe it was some other reason, I don't know.

But now, it has worked out in my favor. I know have some one to rant about them with. Talking to Kaji was like taking a long walk off a short pier. You get zero feedback and you feel like you are drowning in silence. It still brings shudders to my spine. I quit talking to him about it _a__long _ time ago.

But now, while Kaji and Tetsushi are busy romancing themselves away, Nina and I sit back in the background chatting with each other about the importance of charzard in Ash's plans for catching all of the Pokemon. Really, it beats being stared at like you are some sort of half-wit… which sometimes he thinks I am. I don't think so, I mean, I have to have half a brain to be the captian of the boys tennis team. At least I didn't get my brains knocked out while playing my favorite sport then end up in the hospital for days on end. 

But I am going off on a tangent. All I am saying is that Nina is way better company than Tetsushi would have ever been. If I had lent those books to her, who knows what could have happened. Me an Tetsushi could have become such good friends that Kaji would have breathed fire down my back and I wouldn't have realized. I could have lost half of my comic collection if Tetsushi had decided that she liked them. And I wouldn't have ever said anything about manga to Nina, because it may have been something only me and Tetsushi talked about.

Or who knows, maybe I would have gotten cooties. I'm still not so sure that some girls don't have them, but I am pretty sure that Nina doesn't. If she does, then I am sunk.

Yeah, there was once a chance I didn't take.

And I thank my lucky starts I didn't.

**Oo0oO**

**Okay, was that not the lamest thing you have ever read? But it got me a grade. Sorry for any misspellings… No matter how hard I try, my spell check will not turn on... I would also like to say…**

_**I wasn't trying to make Tsujiai hate Kaji! **_

**It may have come off that way when he was talking about how Kaji ended up in the hospital, but that wasn't what I was going for. I don't actually know what I was going for at that point. I think I was going off on a tangent just like Tsujiai… actually, to tell the truth, I had no idea what I was trying to get at this whole prompt-writing-time…**

**Well, review please! Tell me if it sucked. I do except flames. They don't bother me at all to tell you the truth! In fact I love them!**


End file.
